La apuesta
by Lyra-OMG
Summary: Es un fic en prueba.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el comienzo de mi primer historia de VOCALOID,si les gusta/intriga o lo que sea el comiezo manden reviews, para saber si debo o no continuar la historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA:La historia está basada en hechos reales,y es representada por los Vocaloid.**

**ADVERTENCIA N°2:Los VOCALOID no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Yamaha.**

* * *

Estaba sentada en la mesa ,no podía creer lo que me había ocurrido y todo por culpa de Haku,por su culpa estoy así,solo me queda recordar lo que ocurrió.

_Flashback_

_Era un día lluvioso,estaba contenta porque era el cumpleaños de mi amiga Luka .Me estaba preparando para ir,me puse un hermoso vestido rojo y me maquillé un poco,luego me senté ea esperar a mi hermano y a sus amigos Gakupo y Ted. Por culpa de la lluvia nos retrasamos pero llegamos a tiempo,al llegar nos separamos y vi a mis amigas Haku y Neru,me acerqué a ellas para charlar,estuvimos hablando hasta que tuvimos que ir a las mesas,por suerte nos tocó sentarnos juntas ;charlamos de muchas cosas pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue escuchar que Haku había hecho una apuesta con Ted,¡y me había usado a mi!,lo peor era que Ted había aceptado,creí que no aceptaría._

_Me molestaron mucho por la apuesta,y eso me ponía peor._

_Cuando estaba bailando con Gakupo,éste me pregunta-¿Te gusta Ted?-me sorprendió mucho que él me preguntara sobre eso_

_-Un poco-_

_-Deberías decírselo-_

_-No puedo-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No tengo la valentía suficiente-y tenía razón-dame la corbata-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Dale,no seas malo!-_

_-Esperá,te doy la corbata de Ted-_

_-Bueno-entonces vamos hacia las mesas donde Gakupo me pone la corbata de Ted,yo me la acomodo

* * *

_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo,no se olviden de mandar reviews ya sea que les haya gustado/intrigado o no jeje XD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Holas XD por fin logré terminar el primer capítulo,lo hubiera terminado antes pero cada vez que me ponía a continuarlo me deprimía como nunca TT_TT...Gracias a:

Moon Kagamine,Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy y a Crislen, por sus reviews XD.

**Aclaración**,como dije en el capi anterior,nada de esto me pertenece,excepto por la historia(aunque me gustaría que no me perteneciera).

-**Hola**-conversación

-_Hola_-pensamiento/narración(dentro del flashback)

-Hola-narración

**Otra cosa,la parte de la corbata no se entiende porque le falta una parte U^^.**

Sin mas que decir empiezó con las historia:

* * *

Estaba sentada en la mesa ,no podía creer lo que me había ocurrido y todo por culpa de Haku,por su culpa estoy así,solo me queda recordar lo que ocurrió.

_Flashback_

_Era un día lluvioso,estaba contenta porque era el cumpleaños de mi amiga Luka .Me estaba preparando para ir,me puse un hermoso vestido rojo y me maquillé un poco,luego me senté a esperar a mi hermano y a sus amigos: Gakupo y Ted. Por culpa de la lluvia nos retrasamos pero no llegamos muy tarde,al llegar nos separamos y vi a mis amigas Haku y Neru,me acerqué a ellas para charlar,estuvimos hablando hasta que tuvimos que ir a las mesas,por suerte nos tocó sentarnos juntas ;charlamos de muchas cosas pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue escuchar que Haku había hecho una apuesta con Ted,¡y me había usado a mi!,lo peor era que Ted había aceptado,creí que no aceptaría._

_Me molestaron mucho por la apuesta,y eso me ponía peor._

_Cuando estaba bailando con Gakupo,éste me pregunta-**¿Te gusta Ted?**-me sorprendió mucho que él me preguntara sobre eso_

_-**Un poco**-_

_-**Deberías decírselo**-_

_-**No puedo**-_

_-**¿Por qué?**-_

_-**No tengo la valentía suficiente**-y tenía razón-**dame la corbata**-_

_-**¡No!**-_

_-**¡Dale,no seas malo!**-_

_-**Esperá,te doy la corbata de Ted**-_

_-**Bueno**-entonces vamos hacia las mesas donde Gakupo me pone la corbata de Ted,yo me la acomodo y me miro en el espejo que justamente estaba atrás mio y sonrío-**Gracias**-_

_Fin flashback_

¿Por qué me había pasado esto?En ningún momento accedí a esa apuesta,lo peor es que hasta yo estaba segura de que él iba a hacerlo.

_Flashback_

_-**Haku,yo conozco bien a Ted y se que haría lo que fuera para ganar esa apuesta**-_

_Fin flashback_

Pero por mas que me reproche a mi misma por ese comentario se que ese no fue el peor momento.

_Flashback_

_-**Rin,¿me acompañás a llamar por teléfono?**-Me doy vuelta y era Neru_

_-**Bueno**-caminamos hasta las escaleras,yo me apoyo en la pared mientras Neru llama,depronto veo que se acercan Ted y Gakupo hasta donde estamos nosotras y Ted se acerca a mi-_

_-**Rin,te tengo que besar***-No puede ser,¿No se había terminado la apuesta?,No me digas que todavía son las cuatro de la mañana y no las seis-_

_-**¿Eh?**-Pero fue tarde,cuando me di cuenta Ted me estaba besando,mi primer beso,me quedé petrificada,nisiquiera moví un mínimo músculo,cando Ted se alejó de mi,le pregunta a Neru-**¿Y Haku?**-_

_-**Se fue hace una hora**-Aún en estado de shock pude articular esa Ted y Gakupo se fueron,esperé a que Neru termine de hablar y me senté en la mesa,y por eso estoy tan...¿Cómo era la palabra?Sí,pensativa..._

_Fin flashback_

_

* * *

_

*En esa perte decidí cambier lo que dijo "Ted" por algo mas ...suave.

Asi termina el segundo capítulo que en realidad sería el primero U^^,creo que desde ahora no va a haber tantos flashbacks...

Acepto críticas,comentarios,abucheos y esas cosas jeje.


End file.
